The subject matter disclosed herein relates to appliances such as washing machines, and more particularly to detecting unbalanced loads and the like.
Washing machines typically employ a “spin” cycle to extract water from clothing. The washer basket rotates at a relatively high speed during such “spin” cycle. If the wet clothes are not distributed in a uniform manner, that is, if the load of wet clothes is out of balance, undesirable vibration will occur.